Sugar High
by Lil Moon Witch
Summary: Kero, Spinel, sugar, coffee, and a closed bar = Trouble. R


Please Read: I own nothing. In other words, Card Captor Sakaura is not mine. And I did not copy this idea. So don't sue me.  
  
Sugar High  
  
"Kero I'm leaving to go see Eriol now, be good." Said Sakaura.  
  
"Ok Sakaura I will be good." Said Kero, with his fingers crossed. ************************************************************************  
As the door shut Kero flew into the kitchen got a bag of, what he though was sugar. Onse he stuffed it into his mouth he found out that it was flour, and dumped the bag out all over the floor. "Finally some sugar." Said Kero Finding yet another bag that looked like sugar. Upon tasting it he found out it was cornmeal and dumped it out with the flour.  
  
"Sugar where are you." Shouted Kero,  
  
He finally found it after dumping out; five bags of chips, 25 cans of soda, 2 cartons of milk, 130-ice cube, and three bottles of said dressing.  
  
"Ah sugar the best sweet stuff." Said Kero  
  
And downed the whole bag in one gulp. ************************************************************************  
  
After Kero downed the sugar, he went looking for chocolate.  
  
"Let's make pudding." Said Kero.  
  
Throwing cans and syrup out of cabinets.  
  
"Where in the world is the pudding mix." Shouted Kero.  
  
Kero found the chocolate syrup and the chocolate milk mix and put them both on the counter. Then finally, after adding to the mess in the floor he found the pudding mix.  
  
"YES." Shouted Kero.  
  
Kero got a huge bole and mix up the pudding mix chocolate syrup and chocolate milk mix. Cooked it and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"Ah chocolate, chocolate, chocolate" said Kero ************************************************************************ "Now to the cake and pie." Said Kero.  
  
He started to go through the fridge. Tipping over the orange juice adding to the mess on the floor. Upon finding the pie, he stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
Yumb *munch* loo *munch, munch, sallow* Blueberry." Said Kero between bites  
  
Then Kero grabbed the half-eaten cheesecake (He had eaten the other half- earlier). Grabbing the powered sugar and wip cream then dumping the wip cream and dumping, the powered sugar on it and he stuffed it in his mouth all at once.  
  
"Mu *munch, munch, swallow* Ahhhh soooooo gooddddd now for the cake." Said Kero getting fat.  
  
Heading to the cake and he found out that it was strawberry short cake. Then cut it in half and stuffed it into is mouth and finally swallowed.  
  
"Oh ya that's good." Said Kero. ************************************************************************  
"Hum I'm thirsty I know coffee." Said Kero as he started to boil 12 cups of Imported European vanilla coffee.  
  
"Ah hurry UP." Shouted Kero.  
  
After the coffee was done, he downed it all in one gulp. Then he made another 12 cups and absorbed that in much the same way.  
  
"It takes longer to make than to drink." Said Kero.  
  
Then he got the 10 cans of coffee Tori kept around the house and pored them one after another into his mouth.  
  
"I am going to get like so hyper." Said Kero. ************************************************************************  
~ Ding Dong ~  
  
Kero looked out the window to see Spinel Sun out there and opened the door  
  
"Spinel how are you my good man?" Ask Kero  
  
"Kero you have hade apparently too much sugar." Said Spinel  
  
"Yes but its sugar that makes the world go round," Said Kero ", so do you want to go to local bar and get a drink it's closed today so no one will be there."  
  
"Cool." Said Spinel So Kero and Spinel left the huge mess on the Kitchen floor to go to a bar. ************************************************************************  
"See no one is hear so we can help our selves." Said Kero  
  
He was referring to the little run down bar that had cracks on the walls and ceiling. But it also had probably very known type of liquor known to man.  
  
"All right lets start off with a couple of scotches, a little wine, a few margaritas, then a few glasses of beer, two brandies and to top it all off vodka." Said Spinel  
  
"Fine with me." Said Kero.  
  
So they made the drinks that Spinel suggested, and then mixed every type of liquor in there and drunk it. So they eventually passed out. ************************************************************************  
Sakaura came home to find the kitchen a mess, as in broken eggshells, spilt juice and milk, and a damp powder like stuff, really to much to list.  
  
"KERO." Shouted Sakaura.  
  
After a while, she found Kero's note it said  
  
Sakaura  
  
Spinel and I went to the local bar. So that's where at ya were there.  
  
Kero & Spinel  
  
Right after that Sakaura went to call Eriol  
  
"Hello." Said the happy voice of Ruby Moon.  
  
"Hi Ruby is Eriol there?" Ask Sakaura  
  
"Yep hold on ~ Eriol its Sakaura ~."  
  
"Hello." Said Eriol  
  
"Eriol guess what." said Sakaura and told Eriol Everything. ************************************************************************  
"99 margaritas on the wall..." Sang the very drunk Spinel.  
  
"Shut up suppy sun. I made more bloody maries and this tine I put extra brandy in there this time." Said the equally drunk Kero  
  
"I think you two have had way too much too drink." Said Eriol.  
  
"So you're coming with us." Said Sakaura as she and Eriol grabbed them.  
  
They all got into Errol's black sport car and went to his mansion ************************************************************************  
"That should do it." Said Eriol  
  
"But do you think that 10 days alone in a room with Ruby will teach them a lesson?" Ask Sakaura.  
  
"Probably not." Said Eriol  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Suppy and Kerba what cute nick names I came up with." Said Ruby  
  
"Kero I have got one major hangover." Said Spinel  
  
"Me too." Said Kero  
  
"ARE YOU TWO LISING TO RUBY OR SHOULD RUBY YELL?" Shouted Ruby  
  
"No please don't." said Spinel  
  
"My Head" Said Kero.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
( Hi ya so did ya like my story do you think I should do a sequel? Well even if you didn't and you don't please review. I like to know what you think so please review. By the way its suppose to be funny, can you tell me if it was. )  
  
Till next time Lil Moon Which 


End file.
